Romeo's Not So Sweet, Niether Is Juliet
by ricejames
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is starting his senior year in High School, So Is Rukia Kuchiki. When thier paths cross for the first time, they find each other deplorable. With Time, that just might change. Though thier stubborn attitudes and friends will make for...
1. Ichigo, The Protagonist

**So, this is my first fanfic, The first few chapters are going to be used to introduce characters. This one will Introduce the male lead, and the second chapter will introduce the female lead. The story will gain more depth as it progresses along.**

**Any questions or advice, just review or pm me.**

**I don't own Bleach (Disclaimer)**

**Romeo's Not So Sweet, Niether Is Juliet**

It was the kind of sunset that resonated with your soul. The horizon was a wonderful array of orange and red. The colors seemed to stain the town, not to mention the way the water in the river sparkled and reflected the colors back into your eyes. It was truly a sight to behold, a sight often overlooked by people, people too absorbed with their daily regimen to take notice. Not everyone was oblivious though, there, sitting by the river was a young man with a scowl on his face and peculiar spiky orange hair.

It was difficult to see him sitting there next to the water when another young man looked his way and called his name, "Ichigo, come on or were going to be late." Noticing that he was being ignored, the young man started yelling with an annoyed tone in his voice, "Damn it Ichigo, quit looking ever so mystically into the sunset and come on! I know you can hear me, we gotta go!." Waiting only half a second for a reply, he continued, "IIIICHIIIGOOO COME ON ALREADY, WERE GOING TO BE LATE IF WE DON'T GO RIGHT N—OOOUUCH THAT FREAKING HURT!"

'I'm going to kill him if he doesn't sh-' "IIIICHIIIGOOO!" The words were really starting to piss him off. 'Now hes even interrupting my thoughts.' Picking up a rock as he stood up, he launches it at Keigo's head. "Would you shut the hell up! I heard you the first time! GEEZ!" Ichigo finished exhaling sharply. He began to walk up the hill towards his friends. Looking down at the grass as he walked, he noticed the way the breeze made the long strands of grass sway in the wind. Now that Keigo had finally shut up, he could hear the sounds that the grass made as it collided and shifted in the wind. 'Considering what happened here so many years ago, its hard to believe that this spot could seem so nice,' Ichigo thought to himself.

As Ichigo peaked the hill, he turned to look back at Keigo. "HEEY let go of me Keigo!" Keigo had latched onto Ichigo's legs tightly, tears pouring from his eyes, He cried, "How could you hit me like that Ichigo, I thought we were friends." "I hit you because you wouldn't shut the hell up!" Ichigo replied. Still trying to shake the growth off of his legs, "One of you two pull this, this, this thing off of me!" Ichigo said desperately, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. "Sorry but I won't get involved in one of these childish skirmishes tonight, I have to keep my composure, there could be several gorgeous women there tonight," Mizuiro says cockily as he begins to walk off. "Oh shut up Mizuiro, as if any girl would want to go out with you!" Ichigo replied with sarcasm in his voice while managing to get one foot free, planting on Keigo's face, trying to pry him off. Mizuiro spun around quickly, "Hey I get more dates than all of you combined, so just shut up!" Satisfied with his comeback, Mizuiro turned back around and continued walking. Keigo, still holding on to Ichigo's legs like an old man holds onto the good old days, turned his face, still currently occupied by Ichigo's foot and managed a muffled reply. "Yeah Mizuiro, didn't you have a date last weekend, wasn't his name Steve?" This last information made Mizuiro freeze as if he had been hit by a bolt of lighting. He Screamed, "I told you guys to never bring that up again, besides I didn't even know he was a guy!" "What gave it away, when your were kissing his adams apple, or when you grabbed his man-ass?" Keigo mocked. Noticing that they were all laughing at him, "Even your gonna laugh at me Chad?" Mizuiro complained. Chad spoke slowly, "Sorry its just…Funny." "That's it," and with that, Mizuiro left them behind.

"Ha, I'm impressed you where able to talk with my foot in your face Keigo!" Ichigo said, slamming his foot into Keigo's face repeatedly. "Its-gonna-take-a-lot-more-than-your-stupid-foot-to-shut-me-up-Ichigo!" Keigo managed to get out each word between the barrage of kicks. "Gaaahhh, whats it going to take to make you let go of me!" Ichigo spoke desperately. Keigo immediately replied, "Apologize for hitting me in the face!" Ichigo growled under his breath, "Fiiiiinnee, I'm Sorry!" he said followed by many muffled insults. "Okay," was all Keigo said as he, as almost as if he were on cue; let go of Ichigo, Stopped crying, and headed off after Mizuiro with a smile on his face. "Hey Chad, is it just me, or does that smile look like one that a kid would have when he found out what candy was for the first time?" Ichigo asked, annoyance clear in his tone. "Yeah," was all the big Mexican had to say. "I hate it when he does that, I don't know how, but he can cry on command, and stop on command…Its weird" Ichigo said bluntly. Chad replied, "I think the word you were looking for…..was creepy" "Yeah," said Ichigo with a chuckle thrown in there. "So what exactly does the invitation say Chad?" Ichigo asked.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a shiny piece of pink paper, Chad handed the invitation slip to Ichigo, "Here." Glancing back at the sunset one last time, Ichigo spoke, "Hey Chad, remind me to bring a camera back here and take a picture of the sunset." He looked down at the paper and it read:

_Attention all Students:_

_You are all officially invited to the welcome back celebration_

_In order to celebrate the starting of the new semester we are throwing a party_

_There will be food, a live band, and dancing_

_There will be a five-dollar cover charge considering this will also serve as a fundraiser_

_So come and have fun this Saturday at:_

_The Sphere-o-dome Complex_

_223 Main St. Karakura Town_

_It starts at seven p.m._

_Don't Be Late!_

"I think what they meant to say is that this is a dance, I really hate dances'…well hopefully the band will be good at least." Ichigo let out a sigh as he finished. "Yeah," grumbled Chad.

"Well, we'd better hurry up and catch up with them Chad, besides, I heard it could rain tonight, and I don't want to be soaking wet when we get there. Lets Go."

So, as the last of the light began to fade, Chad and Ichigo began to run into the falling sky.

**Chapter 1 End**

**In the Next Chapter, We Meet a few more Characters, and see whats happening at the party. The chapters will be longer as the story progresses.**


	2. Rukia, The Protagonist

**Well, I'm back. Thanks to a lack of internet, there was an impressive delay. As a matter of fact, this chapter is bieng uploaded from the WiFi in a hotel. This chapter is primarly character introduction. Anyways...**

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

The light of the evening sky had already begun to descend. The sun slowly faded out and an array of colors had begun to flood the horizon. "Wow, the sunset in this town sure is beautiful", remarked a young, pretty, raven haired girl standing on a bridge stooping over the river. "It seems to be the only redeeming thing about this town"

Just then, a breeze shuffled through, sending a shiver up the young girls back. She stuck her hand in her coat pockets, tightening it closer to her body, in the hope that it would cut the chills running up her body. "What's this?" she questioned herself, removing a newly discovered slip of paper in her coat pocket. Thinking to herself, she remembered, "_Oh yeah, I needed to check the time for it anyways." With that, she began to read_.

_Attention all Students:_

_You are all officially invited to the welcome back celebration_

_In order to celebrate the starting of the new semester we are throwing a party_

_There will be food, a live band, and dancing_

_There will be a five-dollar cover charge considering this will also serve as a fundraiser_

_So come and have fun this Saturday at:_

_The Sphere-o-dome Complex_

_223 Main St. Karakura Town_

_It starts at seven p.m._

_Don't Be Late!_

"Hmmm, welcome back huh, it's not like I've ever been to that school in the first place, this is probably going to suck." With one last glance at the sunset, she closed her eyes, and with a deep breath, she began to take in her surroundings.

The breeze swayed through the trees, causing the leaves to shift and rustle, a subtle but soothing sound. The footsteps of passersby struck the ground with a constant rhythmic pace. The sound of the river flowing beneath her seemed to fuse all the sounds around her into a relaxing melody. She thought to herself, "_Yeah, I guess this city isn't all that bad…well, I'd better start heading that way_." A few more moments passed…Suddenly, her left foot took the lead, causing her body to follow, though it seemed hesitant, as it didn't want to leave this peaceful place that it had grown quite fond of.

Traversing the sidewalk that followed the river, she continued along to her destination, still a little unsure of where exactly she was supposed to be going. She regretfully thought to herself, "_I might need to ask for directions_." She Looked up and spotted a group of girls. They all seemed to be close to her age, "_I suppose I should just ask them_." As she approached, two of the girls turned and headed away from the others, leaving only three of the original five in the group.

She slowly closed the gap between herself and the three girls.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if I could get some help with some directions." She spoke as if she was speaking to the air and not to one of the girls in particular. Only one of the girls seemed to notice, as the others seemed to be lost in conversation, "Say what?" This girl was fairly tall; she had a slender but strong build, and her hair was short, spiky and black. The raven haired girl spoke her question once more, this time, directly. "I was wondering if I could get some help with directions?"

"Sure thing, where exactly are you supposed to be heading?" The Spiky haired girl said, stepping in closer.

"Ummm, this thing says it's called something like the Spherey dome."

This time, the Spiky haired girl spoke with interest, a look of surprise one her face, "No way, that's exactly where we're headed, are you going there for the Karakura High School Event?"

"Yeah, I'm a new student there," said the short, raven haired girl.

Gesturing to her friends behind her, the Spiky headed girl replied, "That's Cool, were all headed there as well. We've been at that school long enough to know the ropes, so if you want to, you can just walk there with us." The two other girls began to pay attention. "Yeah sure, if you guys don't mind." The raven haired girl spoke in a shy tone.

The spiky haired girl spoke again, "Nah, It's no problem at all." "Anyways," she turned and pointed at one of the girls, a girl who had long, brownish orange hair. She wore a wicker sun hat, a pretty orange shirt with a single flower, and a wispy skirt that swayed in the breeze. "That's Orihime."

"Hi," Orihime said energetically.

The spiky haired girl interjected before Orihime could continue, motioning to the other girl, "and that's Chizuru." This girl wore a simple white button up shirt, and a short gray skirt. She wore glasses, but the thing that seemed to stand out most to the Raven Haired Girl was Chizuru's hair, it was an amazing shade of cherry red. She looked down from her hair to find a grin on Chizuru's face. "_Why is she smiling like that, it's kind of creepy_?"

Chizuru leaned in over this new piece of eye candy, seemingly towering over the raven haired girl. Chizuru straightened her glasses, and the wicked smile on her face grew bigger. "So Tatskue, whoooo might this be?" she questioned in a tone that was flooded with seductively sweet malice.

"I don't really know Chizuru, we've only just met," Tatskue replied.

The Raven Haired Girl's attention shifted back over to the girl with spiky hair. "_I guess her name is Tatskue, she seems normal enough…but what about this one…she's drooling all over herself…what's wrong with her_." She thought to herself as she stepped back, trying to free herself from the awkwardly close distance that Chizuru had put between them.

"CHIZURU, GIVE THAT GIRL SOME SPACE!" Tatskue snapped at Chizuru with what sounded like intent to kill. Chizuru managed a muffled, drool friendly reply, "…thursss-nothhh-rongggg-I'm-jusss-gettn-a-good-look-at-her-causshhh…" Her words trailed off, now completely hindered, on account of all the drooling.

"_Whats with her eyes, they look really evil all of a sudden_," were the thoughts running frantically through the Raven Haired Girl's head. "_She is seriously giving me the creeps._" Just then, Chizuru's arms began to rise up, her hands made a clawing motion, her head ducked slightly, and she now looked like a zombie slowly creeping in, ready to devour its target.

The Raven Haired Girl started to shuffle back nervously, and then Chizuru spoke, "Just let me get a closer, more PERSONAL look at you...ouch, damn it Tatskue, you stay out of this" Her last few words were interrupted by Tatskue, she had grabbed Chizuru and started dragging her back.

The only thoughts The Raven Haired Girl Could muster were, "_What is wrong with these people_."

Chizuru struggled to get free, scratching at Tatskue's face and arms, until…Wham! Tatskue dropped a strong left punch right across Chizuru's jaw line, sending the redhead flying in a very comical manner. She spun across the ground, kicking up dust.

Still holding her fist out in the air like a strongman, Tatskue screamed, "DAMN IT CHIZURU, YOUR NAILS FREAKING HURT, and WHY DO YOU HAVE TO START DROOLING ALL OVER YOURSELF IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY TO CONTROL IT!" She took a deep breath, exhaling sharply while wiping the drool off of her arms with the shirt she was wearing. She turned to face The Raven Haired Girl, having calmed down a bit, "I can tell by the look on your face…but don't worry, that happens all the time with Chizuru, I swear she's like a wild animal…nothing to worry about though, she'll be fine."

"_This is what they consider normal, these people are crazy, I mean, what the he…_?" The Raven Haired Girl's thought process was cut off by the spiky Haired Girl, Tatskue extended her hand and spoke through a grin, "Anyways, the names Tatskue, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh…my names Rukia, it's nice to meet you as well," she replied as she extended her hand to meet with Tatskue's. As they shook hands, the grin on Tatskue's face remained, "Well, Rukia, do you suppose we should get moving?"

"Yeah," Rukia seemed to already be growing more comfortable with these girls, nearly all of the awkwardness had been lifted away.

Tatskue turned to face Orihime, "You ready to go over there lady?"

"MMMM-hmmmm," Orihime answered with an overly happy, energetic hum. "Let's go then," Tatskue stated, taking the lead, she began walk. Orihime quickly followed, jogging to be at Tatskue's side. Rukia followed as well, a few paces behind.

"Hey, are you guys sure that that girl Chizuru will be alright?" Rukia questioned, with a bit of curiousness in her voice. Orihime quickly spun around, walking backwards as she spoke, "Don't worry, she's a whole lot tougher than she looks, the same thing happened with me twice…and that was only today!" She finished speaking, now lost in a fit of the giggles. However, the giggles stopped suddenly, Orihime pointed off somewhere behind Rukia, "See Rukia, here she comes now!"

"Wait you guys," Chizuru was yelling desperately, "Wait!" The Three girls halted, and Chizuru caught up quickly. As she approached, Rukia noticed that Chizuru had absolutely no sign of injury, "_Wow, not even a scratch_."

Chizuru passed Rukia; she came up to Tatskue and began to speak, "Weren't we supposed to wait here for Keigo and the others?" A few seconds passed…Tatskue raised her hand and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, I totally forgot…Ha, and Keigo wouldn't let us hear the end of it if we had forgotten about him…Ha." She stopped speaking, but kept laughing.

Orihime looked towards Rukia, "It Looks like we're going to have to sit tight for a minute, we have to wait for a few people to show up."

"Oh, Ok," and with that, Rukia turned to look at the fading skyline, ignoring the chatting of the others, she slipped into the recesses of her mind, becoming lost in thought.

All that was left was to wait.

* * *

**Well, thats it for chapter two, It may be edited later, as I am not quite satisfied with it. Anyways...Chapter three will be up as soon as possible.**

**As always, Review if you want.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Fuego!

**It's Alive! So, this story had died, mostly due to a mix of a severe lack of a computer and my own laziness. **

**That was then, this is now.**

**It's time to kick this back off, even though this chapter was really rushed, I didn't quite get it how I wanted it, but I had this deep seeded need to post something for it, so here it is, take or Leave.**

**It's long overdue, but thanks, my one reviewer.**

**I don't own Bleach (disclaimer)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun had set, and the city lights had begun to illuminate the streets and the darker recesses of the town. The chill of the night had started to sink in; it was enough to chill any citizen who sat stagnant in the night air. It's effects were evident as many people were pulling jackets on to fight the cold. Though, a few young men didn't feel it, as all of them were running frantically through the streets.

"Keigo, I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" Ichigo was screaming at the top of his lungs, running as fast as he possibly could, his target was a few feet ahead of him, laughing so hard that Ichigo could hear it over his own voice. "Stop running Keigo!"

Keigo just mocked him, "Ha, As If you could ever catch me Ichigo!" "_How does he run so fast_," the thought kept bouncing around his mind until Ichigo's words left hes brain through his mouth, "I will catch you and when I do, Your gonna pay…AHHHHGHHHH!"

A few feet behind them, Mizuiro and Chad were chasing after them, Mizuiro imploring them to stop, "Idiots, stop, you're not even looking when you cross the street!" Chad had little to add to what Mizuiro had said, as he was quite used to their escapades, "Hey Mizuiro, just let em' run it off…let's just keep up with em'." "Your right Chad, Let's keep moving then, but I swear, If my suit gets messed up, their gonna buy me a new one." Chad just shook his head silently as they turned up the speed.

Elsewhere…

Rukia had found a spot leaned up against a tree, she stood in silence as her new found friends had been busily chatting, she had ignored the majority of the conversation, but she had started to listen in.

"Tatskue, I'm sick of waiting, It's getting cold!" Chizuru let out a loud complaint, then she continued on a bit more calmly, "It's not like they won't be able to find their way there, I say we go on." Tatskue thought for a moment, "Well, I guess, are you tired of waiting too Orihime?"

"I'm f-f-fine, we can wait," Orihime forced the words out through chattering teeth. Tatskue gave her a stern scowl, "Ha, as if, no sense sitting here freezing to death…let's get going." As she finished, she turned towards Rukia, "Hey, we're going to just head over there now, they're super late, you ready?"

Rukia stood from the wall she had been perched against, a shiver shooting down her spine, "Definantly, brrrrr, yeah, that's fine by me!"

"Alright then, Let's go!," Chizuru shouted excitedly, and took the lead, followed immediately by the other girls.

Who was that?

The girls had made it a few blocks, and Rukia had been silent for the majority of the time, so naturally, Tatskue attacked, "Why are you so freaking quiet Rukia?" Rukia didn't know quite what to say other than the truth, "Well, I don't really know you guys, so I don't know what to talk about."

Orihime spoke overly happy, "Well then, we best get to know each other then!" Chizuru let a huge grin escape onto her face, "that's a great idea, let's find out all about her, It'll be easier that way…"

Curiosity struck Orihime, "What'll be easier?"

"Oh Nothing," Chizuru spoke innocently and freely until she caught Tatskue glaring at her, she let out a gulp and shut her trap. Tatskue shifted her focus from Chizuru to Rukia, moving to walk flush with Rukia she questioned, "So Rukia, what's something you really like to do?"

"Well," Rukia felt a bit awkward at the information probe, but she went with it, "I like to read." Orihime jumped in before anyone else could retort, "Do you a boyfriend?" Rukia gave a simple reply, "No, I don't." Orihime retorted with a mentoring tone, "But why not, your very pretty and you seem nice!"

Rukia was quick to answer back, "What about you Orihime, your pretty and nice, do you have a boyfriend?"

Orihime thought for a second, "Well, no, I guess you got me there, haha," Tatskue laughed as well, soon Rukia joined in, and she had a simple thought, "These girls are really nice." As the laugh faded, Chizuru inquisitioned, "So Rukia, where did you move here from?" Rukia opened her mouth to answer, but right as she was about to speak she heard a commotion coming from behind them, "You guys hear that?"

At the same time, all the other girls said, "Yeah." They stopped walking and turned around to see what all the fuss was, and right as they turned around, a man nearly knocked Rukia over, he was running full speed and screamed, "Look out!"

Rukia heard the warning just in time to jump out of the way as he flew by shouting, "S'cuse me!"

"What the hell, was that Keigo,?" Tatskue questioned, but before there was any more time to think, they heard more noise coming from the direction Keigo had come from, they all looked to see what it was. Rukia looked up to see a guy with crazy orange hair running full speed at her. As he approached, it seemed like time slowed, somehow in the commotion, they're eyes locked, and to her, it was as if this man could see straight into her heart, she couldn't seem to breathe and she didn't know why. His face bore a scowl, but as he passed her, they're faces came within inches of each other, and for just a moment, the scowl let up, revealing something other than anger, something she didn't recognize, but just as it had appeared, it disappeared, replaced by the scowl as he moved on past her.

She turned to watch as he ran on, as he got a few yards away, he looked back at her, but right as he did, someone yelled "Look out." The words were immediately followed by a loud crash, the orange haired guy crashed face first into a stack of trash cans, and Rukia winced out of sympathy pain as it looked quite painful!

She continued to watch as the first man who ran by came back and helped him up, only to be punched by the guy who had crashed. She heard Tatskue begin to laugh, and as she did, Rukia turned towards her, for some reason she was eager to find out who he was, "Hey Tatskue, who was that?"

A few minutes earlier…

Ichigo was funning at top speed, yet he still couldn't catch Keigo, "_How is he so fast_?" He looked ahead and watched as Keigo nearly ran over a group of people, "Idiot."

As he got closer, he recognized that it was Tatskue, Chizuru, and Orihime. Though there was one girl in the middle he didn't recognize, she had black hair and was very pretty from what he could tell. He got close enough to see her facial features, and their eyes met, as he looked at her, time seemed to slow down, it only took a second but something about this girl intrigued him. He passed by her, merely inches from her face and he had the urge to stop, but he remembered his vendetta against Keigo, so he kept moving.

He'd only made it a few yards past her and yet he already had the urge to look back, so he did, but right as he looked back, he met his match in a giant tin garbage can, falling victim to his own stupidity.

"OWWW...Damn that hurts!," he screamed out, more angry than in pain.

Keigo had heard the crash, and quickly came to make sure Ichigo was alright. Ichigo looked up to see Keigo offering him a hand; Ichigo took it and stood up. Keigo seemed legitimately worried, "You ok Ichigo?"

Ichigo had no words for him, he simply hit Keigo. "What the hell was that for?"

Ichigo was quick to snap back, "even now!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They shook hands on a truce, picked up the trash cans and headed back on down the road. Amidst their walking, Ichigo had to ask, "Keigo, that girl back there…Who was that?"

* * *

**So, what did ya think, let me know, or else you may fall victim to the cookie bandit!**

**P.S. Whats a good song to listen to?**

**-Later **


End file.
